fairytailwarcraftagefandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Tail Warcraft Age (Anime Series)
Fairy Tail Warcraft Age is an action-thrilled and adventure anime series that focuses on an alternate Fairy Tail verse. It involves 11 Mages and 4 pets traveling around the world of Azeroth for many adventures and dangers to come their way. This will be the first Anime Series to have English Dub voice actors than Japanese ones, as it will collaborate with modern English voice actors. It is also rated M due to Violence, Language, Drug Use, Sex, Nudity and see some female breasts and buttocks. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Team Fairy Tail *Natsu Dragneel (Todd Haberkorn) **Happy (Tia Ballard) *Lucy Heartfilia (Cherami Leigh) *Gray Fullbuster (Newton Pittman) *Gajeel Redfox (David Wald) *Wendy Marvell (Brittney Karbowski) **Carla (Jād Saxton) *Romeo Conbolt (Lindsay Seidel) **Raksha (Micah Solusod) *Erza Scarlet (Colleen Clikenbeard) *Juvia Lockser (Brina Palencia) *Elfman Strauss (Christopher R. Sabat) *Jason Alexander (Vic Mignogna) **Summer (Bryce Papenbrook) *Ceres Greenwood (Cassandra Morris) Allies *Makarov Dreyar (R. Bruce Elliott) *Kinana (Lara Woodhull) *Grand Alliance **High King Varian Wrynn (Jon St. John) ***Princess Hisui E. Wrynn (Morgan Marby) **King Èomer (Chris Edgerly) **King Bard the Bowman (Luke Evans) ***Grey Wind (Dee Bradley Baker) **King Thranduil (Lee Pace) ***Captain Tauriel (Evangeline Lilly) **High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind (Paula Patton) ***Malfurion Stormrage (Ed Trotta) **King Magni Bronzebeard (Michael Adamthwaite) **King Falstad Wildhammer (Graham McTavish) **High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque (Dino Andrade) **King Aslan Lionheart (Liam Neeson) **Paladin Dreyfus (Jamieson Price) **S-Class Knights ***Gildarts Clive (Jason Douglas) ***Laxus Dreyar (Patrick Seitz) ***Jellal Fernandes (Robert McCollum) ***Mirajane Strauss (Monica Rial) ***Ultear Milkovich (Lydia Mackay) ***Lyon Bastia (Jerry Jewell) ***Kagura Mikazuchi (Jenny Ledel) **Knights/Mages ***Hanzo (Paul Nakauchi) ***Cana Alberona (Jamie Marchi) ***Lisanna Strauss (Carrie Savage) ***Levy McGarden (Kristi Kang) ***Pantherlily (Rick Keeling) ***Sting Eucliffe (Michael Jones) ****Lector (Marti Etheridge) ***Rogue Cheney (Garret Storms) ****Frosch (Dawn M. Bennett) ***Yukino Aguria (Mallorie Rodak) ***Meredy Maverick (Bryn Apprill) ****Lady (Jeannie Tirado) ***Tatsumi Kurogane (Josh Grelle) ****Shaggydog (Ricco Fajardo) ***Chelia Blendy (Alison Viktorin) ***Winston (Crispin Freeman) **Hungry Wolf Knights ***Kama (Wyn Delano) ***Cosmos (Barbara Dunkelman) ***Kamika (Morgan Garrett) ***Uosuke (Sean Michael Teague) ***Neppa (Jason Kane) **Humans ***Stormwind ****Stormwind City ***Rohan ***Dale ****Lake-town **Elves ***Mirkwood ****Woodland Realm ***Darnassus **Dwarves ***Ironforge ***Moria **Gnomes **Beasts of Aranor ***Bears ***Boars ***Bulls ***Cats ****Cheetahs ****Jaguars ****Leopards ****Lions ****Panthers ****Tigers ***Dogs ****Wolves ***Eagles ***Foxes ***Gorillas ***Gryphons ***Hawks ***Hippogryphs ***Horses ***Rabbits ***Rams ***Rhinoceros ***Sabertooths ***Squirrels ***Stags ***Talbuks **Dryads **Ancients ***Treants *Celestial Spirits **Celestial Spirit King (Mark Stoddard) **Gold Celestial Spirit Keys (Twelve Zodiac) ***Aries (Didi Archilla) ***Taurus (Jeremy Inman) ***Gemini (Heather Walker (Gemi) and Michelle Rojas (Mini)) ***Cancer (Will Short) ***Leo (Eric Vale) ***Virgo (Terri Doty) ***Libra (Marissa Lenti) ***Scorpio (Andrew T. Chandler) ***Sagittarius (Willbur Penn) ***Capricorn (Michael Johnson) ***Aquarius (Jessica Cavanagh) ***Pisces (Stephanie Young (Mother) and Justin Pate (Son)) **Silver Celestial Spirit Keys ***Nikora/Plue (Monica Rial) ***Horologium (Ben Bryant) ***Crux (Bill Flynn) ***Lyra (Kristin Sutton) ***Pyxis (N/A) ***Polaris (Chris Burnett) **Black Celestial Spirit Keys ***Ophiuchus (N/A) *Mavis Vermilion (Leah Clark) **Zera (Jeannie Tirado) *Dragons **Igneel (Jim White) **Grandeeney (Linda Young) **Metalicana (Brandon Potter) **Weisslogia (Kyle Herbert) **Skiadrum (Taliesin Jaffe) **Atlas Flame (Kenny Green) *Treebeard (John Rhys-Davies) *Brann Bronzebeard (Peter Hambleton) *Future Lucy Heartfilia (Cherami Leigh) Other Characters *Original Team Fairy Tail **Precht Gaebolg (David Trosko) **Warrod Sequen (Cris George) **Yuri Dreyar (Clifford Chapin) *Zeeself (Mark Fickert) *Jude Heartfilia (Bill Jenkins) *Layla Heartfilia *Ur Milkovich (Kira Vincent-Davis) *Mika Fullbuster *Macao Conbolt (Brian Mathis) *Queen Shagotte *Paladin Zaratras Fernandes *Past Zirconis (Ray Gestaut) Enemies *Alvarez Empire **Zeref Dragneel/Emperor Spriggan (Joel McDonald) **Minister Yajeel (Andy Mullins) **General Kuvira Hogoth (Zelda Williams) **Spriggan 12 ***God Serena (David Matranga) ***Midnight/Macbeth (Micah Solusod) ***Cobra/Erik (Jarrod Greene) ***Racer/Sawyer (Jeff Plunk) ***Wahl Icht (Derick Snow) ***Minerva Orland (Anastasia Munoz) ***Angel/Sorano Aguria (Lindsay Seidel) ***Invel (Clay Wheeler) ***Dimaria Yesta (Meli Grant) ***Brandish μ (Amber Lee Connors) ***Xever (Ian Sinclair) ***Nightmare (Charles Klausmeyer) **Jaegers ***Kensei Ares (Dave Mallow) ***Horan (David Vincent) ***Run (Christopher Patton) ***Wynonna (Laura Bailey) ***Nikola Wells (Kate Higgins) ***Astaroth (Michael McConnohie) **Alvarez Secret Police ***Maugrim (Michael Madsen) ***Vardan (Steven Blum) **Five Mystics of Spriggan ***Air Mystic (Brian Maillard) ***Earth Mystic (Sean Schemmel) ***Fire Mystic (Sean Schemmel) ***Metal Mystic (Sean Schemmel) ***Water Mystic (Brian Maillard) *Acnologia (J. Michael Tatum) *Future Rogue Cheney (Garrett Storms) *Dragons **Motherglare (Rachel Robinson) **Dark Dragon **Levia (Jason Douglas) **Rock Dragon (Barry Yandell) **Scissor Runner (Patrick Seitz) **Zirconis (Ray Gestaut) *Red Dragons **Hun (David Sobolov) **Fong (Andrew Kishino) **Tsoi (James Sie) **Sid (Andrew Kishino) **Mohawk (Dee Bradley Baker) *Triple Threat Triad **Viper (Michael Yurchak) **Zolt (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Two Toed Ping (Scott Frerichs) *The Horde **Warchief Azog (Manu Bennett) ***Bolg (Lawrence Makoare) **Vol’jin (Dave Fennoy) **Jastor Gallywix (Jeremy Schwartz) **Baine Bloodhoof (Jamieson Price) **Sylvanas Windrunner (Piera Coppola) **Seven Deadly Sins ***Lion's Sin of Arrogance Pride (Brittney Karbowski) ***Fox's Sin of Avaricious Greed (Chris Patton) ***Goat's Sin of Desire Lust (Laura Bailey) ***Serpent's Sin of Jealousy Envy (Wendy Powell) ***Boar's Sin of Hunger Gluttony (Chris Cason) ***Grizzly Bear's Sin of Indolence Sloth (Patrick Seitz) ***Dragon's Sin of Rage Wrath (Ed Blaylock) **Orcs ***Durotar ****Orgrimmar ***Dol Guldur ***Mount Gundabad **Goblins ***Bilgewater Harbor **Trolls ***Darkspear Isle **Forsaken Undead ***Undercity **Easterlings ***Rhûn **Dunlendings ***Dunland **Tauren ***Thunder Bluff **Wargs **Hyenas **Werewolves **Wereworms **Skeletal Horses **Raptors **Bats ***Vampire Bats **Vultures **Hawkstriders **Wyverns **Kodos ***Thunder Lizards **Pterrodraxes **Diemetradons **Ogres **Devilsaurs **Mûmakil **Graugs *Tartaros **Underworld King Mard Geer Tartaros (Vic Mignogna) **Grim Reaper Bradman (Brad Hawkins) **Darkness Incarnate Gul'dan (Troy Baker) **Twelve Demon Gates ***Kyôka (Janelle Lutz) ***Silver Fullbuster (Matthew Mercer) ***Abyssa (Kari Wahlgreen) ***Ash Sangria (Tony Oliver) ***Seilah (Michelle Rojas) ***Torafuzar (Randy E. Aguebor) ***Broomark (Matt Willig) ***Tempester (Ian Moore) ***Jackal (Ricco Fajardo) ***Ezel (Ben Bryant) ***Keyes (Doug Jackson) ***Franmalth (Jeremy Schwartz) **Lamy (Jill Harris) **Jiemma (John McCalmont) **Demons ***Abomination ***Banshee ***Bone Golem ***Bone Wraith ***Crypt Fiend ***Crypt Lord ***Darkfallen ***Death Knight ***Etherious ***Flesh Giant ***Flesh Titan ***Frost Wyrm ***Fungal Monster ***Gargoyle ***Geist ***Ghost ***Ghoul ***Lich ***Mummy ***Plague-Dog ***Plague Eruptor ***Skeleton ***Val'kyr ***Vargul ***Wight ***Wraith ***Zombie *Weird Fangs **Golgius (Doug Stone) **Friesia (Melissa Fahn) **Ruin (Marc Diraison) **Jude (Jalen K. Cassell) *The Lich King (Michael McConnohie) *Sylph Labyrinth **Drake (Alejandro Saab) **Hiroshi (Scott Frerichs) **Rala (Nick Landis) *Blue Skull **Geoffrey (Jeffrey Schmidt) *Geron (Travis Willingham) *Demon Natsu (Todd Haberkorn) *Deliora Races Main Article: Races *Ancient **Treants *Beast **Basilisks **Bats **Bears **Beetles **Boars **Caribou **Carrion Birds **Clefthooves **Core Hounds **Cougars **Crows **Coyotes **Crabs **Crocolisks **Devilsaurs **Diemetradons **Dragonhawks **Eagles **Elekks **Felines **Foxes **Frenzies **Gryphons **Giraffes **Gorillas **Hawks **Hawkstriders **Hippogryphs **Horses **Hydras **Hyenas **Jaguars **Jormungars **Kodos **Krakens **Leopards **Lions **Lion Seals **Lynxes **Maggots **Mammoths **Monkeys **Moths **Mules **Nether Rays **Orcas **Owls **Panthers **Parrots **Pterrodraxes **Rams **Raptors **Ravagers **Ravens **Rhinoceros **Sabers **Scorpids **Sea Sharks **Sea Turtles **Serpents **Sharks **Spiders **Spore Bats **Spore Walkers **Stags **Talbuks **Tallstriders **Threshers **Thunder Lizards **Tigers **Turtles **Warp Stalkers **Wind Serpents **Wolves **Worms **Wyverns **Zhevras *Celestial Spirit *Critter **Albatross **Beetles **Cats **Chickens **Cows **Deers **Dogs **Frogs **Rabbits **Scorpions **Sheeps **Skunks **Snakes **Squirrels **Toads *Demon **Abomination **Banshee **Bone Golem **Bone Wraith **Crypt Fiend **Crypt Lord **Darkfallen **Death Knight **Etherious **Flesh Giant **Flesh Titan **Frost Wyrm **Fungal Monster **Gargoyle **Geist **Ghost **Ghoul **Lich **Mummy **Plague-Dog **Plague Eruptor **Skeleton **Val'kyr **Vargul **Wight **Wraith **Zombie *Direwolf *Dragonkin **Dragon **Drake **Wyrm *Dryad *Dwarf **Ironforge Dwarf *Elemental **Air Elemental **Earth Elemental **Fire Elemental **Water Elemental *Elf **Night Elf **Woodland Elf *Exceed *Fairy *Giant *Gnome *Goblin *God *Graug *Human **Dunlending **Easterling **Northmen **Telmarine *Mechanical **Alarm-O-Bots **Bomblings **Clockwerk Goblins **Clockwork Giants **Clockwork Robots **Explosive Sheep **Fel Reavers **Gnomish Copters **Gnomish Mechs **Harvest Golems **Mechanical Toads **Mechagnomes **Mechanical Chickens **Mechanical Dragonlings **Mechanical Greenchs **Mechanical Squirrels **Mechanical Yetis **Mechanostriders **Shredders **Spider Tanks *Ogre *Orc **Guldur Orcs **Gundabad Orcs *Tauren *Troll *Undead *Warg Magic Main Article: Magic *Acid Magic *Aera *Age Seal *Air Magic **Wind Magic *Angel Magic *Arc of Time *Arcane Magic *Black Arts **Ankhseram Black Magic **Immobilization Magic **Living Magic *Card Magic *Copy Magic *Darkness Magic *Defense Magic *Devil Slayer Magic **Ice Devil Slayer Magic *Dragon Slayer Magic **Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **Gale Dragon Slayer Magic **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic **Light Dragon Slayer Magic **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic **Poison Dragon Slayer Magic **Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic **Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic **Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic **Storm Dragon Slayer Magic *Earth Magic *Fel Magic *Fire Magic **Purple Flare **Rainbow Fire *God's Armor *God Slayer Magic **Sky God Slayer Magic *Gravity Change *Heavenly Body Magic *High Speed *Human Subordination *Ice Magic *Illusion Magic *Letter Magic **Solid Script *Light Magic **Regulus *Lightning Magic *Maguilty Sense *Metal Magic *Molding Magic **Earth-Make **Ice-Make **Iron-Make **Light-Make **Wood-Make *Nature Magic *Necromancy Magic *Paper Blizzard *Plant Magic *Poison Magic *Reflector *Sand Magic *Shadow Magic *Sleep Magic *Slowing Magic *Sound Magic *Spatial Magic **Celestial Spirit Magic **Requip ***The Knight **Teleportation Magic **Territory *Sword Magic *Take Over **Animal Soul **Beast Soul **God Soul **Satan Soul *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Terrain Effect Magic *Transformation Magic *Vehicle Magic *Water Magic **Water *Weakness *Wool Magic *Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic Curses Main Article: Curse *Absorption Curse *Blutdeckmantel *Bomb Curse *Calamity Curse *Darkness *Enhancement *Flamine *Macro *Memento Mori *Necromancer *Sensation Curse *Slippery Curse *Tenchi Kaimei *Tenga Goken *Thorn Curse Abilities *Battle Mode Shift *Dragon Force *Fire Dragon King Mode *Iron Shadow Dragon Mode *Lightning Fire Dragon Mode *Lucy Kick *Melee Combat *Precognition *Rampage *Virgo Kick *Unison Raid Locations Azeroth Continents *Aranor *Durotar *Khaz Modan *Liones *Northrend *North Kalimdor *South Kalimdor Kingdoms *Stormwind Towns and Villages * Dungeons and Forts * Forests * Others * Celestial Spirit World Power of the Verse Main Article: Power Ranking It most focuses all the way to planet-busting tiering. It also has several haxes such as instant-death magic, time manipulation, magical absorption, and immunity to certain elements. Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Battles Main Article: Battles Sequel Main Article: Fairy Tail Warcraft High Trivia *This is a different Fairy Tail series based on a more medieval version. *This new anime series will feature new characters. *The series' design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) anime graphics and background. *Most Fairy Tail Characters will wear new outfits and some will wear old outfits with modifications/different designs or with color variations. *This series will also confirm the ships that millions of fans over important ships are, or believed to be confirmed: **Natsu and Lucy **Gray and Juvia **Gajeel and Levy **Romeo and Wendy **Erza and Jellal **Sting and Yukino **Rogue and Kagura **Laxus and Mirajane **Lyon and Meredy **Jason and Ceres (new) **Tatsumi and Chelia (new) *Certain events will take place in the series like: ** References Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Warcraft Age Wiki